Im a what?
by ZombiCookiesz
Summary: Its a sory about an oc and an oc so well really its about me if i became a zombie
1. Chapter 1

My mother died in 2001, 3 years after I was its still living with my parents,kinda disapointing."Mom,dad im going to see my friend" I lied."okay boogie bear" my mom said and I left without waiting for what my dad was going to say.I got in my car and put the keys in and drove off.I was almost at the party I was going to when my car died."Craaaap" I got out the car and checked the hood.I looked for about 20 minutes and then I heard a scream.I looked towards the house it was coming from.I hesitated and then slowly walked over to it.I raised my hand to knock on the door but the door opened and a bloody old man ran out and tackled kept trying to bite me but I pulled away.I grabbed a bat that was beside me and hit the man in the side of the head with the cops were right beside already had their guns pointed at me."no no its not what it looks like he..he tried..well" I helped me up and put cuffs on thing I did not expect was that they put a bag over my they through me into a cage or a truck I really couldn't tell because the I felt the cage/truck move I jerked and I knew it was a truck.I had fallen asleep because it was so the truck finally stopped and I was grabbed and pulled out of the truck."what are you doing!" I yelled but they could not understand me because the bag over my I could breathe.I heard doors opening and then almost thousands of I heard something banging on a wall or something."Quite!" a judge yelled.I felt the bad move and then it came off my head because the cop had pulled it off."John williams..well well well" the judge said."wha-what? My name is Jack Mcoy!" I yelled."whats that!" the judge yelled.I turned to where he was pointing."its the doors dumbass!"i said."not that! the thing coming through the door!"i turned back to the doors and it was the old man I hit with a bat."its that man! The man that tried to bite me!" I screamed!too was already munching on my neck.I heard gunshots.I saw the light I heard the thump of my body hitting the I could not hear or eyes opened to cage bars.I felt so cold and hungry for..meat?.I also felt a leash on my was a pretty lady who was holding the leash and she was trying to drag me out the the hell what the first thing that came to my mind.I got up and walked out the cage.I closed the door and looked at the mirror in it.I saw the the flesh on one side of my neck was gone and I had a deep cut on my arm and cheek and my clothes were really dirty.I did not have a shirt on and I noticed I was really skinny and I also had almost a perfect circle of flesh gone gone on my chest,a hole about the size of the top of a soda can.I freaked of course and I started running and babbling moans that were supposed to be words."not used to to your new looks now, eh?" the cute girl said.I stared at her confused."your a zombie!" she said no little surprise in her voice.I started thrashing around and screaming. "calm down!" the girl yelled and then she kicked me.I fell down and looked at my ribs where she kicked my and then poked of the bones came off.I went wide eyed and looked at her."come on pet" she practilly dragged me from the ground and she went on her way home.

Im coming up with a new chapter in a few days and I hope you like it..so please comment and like it..OR ILL CALL CHUCK NORRIS ON YOU..ha jokin but really please comment and I probaly wont tell in the next chapter you but the girl she is a goth and her name is madison anyoles (*an-you-erls*)

*****************************************************************************************Beeeeeeeeep *beeeeeeeep * buuuuuuuuuupp*buuuuuuuuuuuurrrb*duuuuuuuuurrp* derp! !and yes this is a date in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

I really was not comfortable at the new House.I had also figured out the the girls name was Birtha and she could read minds.I had been eating a whole Turkey when I saw Birtha come in the room with stripping clothes on.I looked at her in confusion thinking 'what the hell?'."im a stripper rand im going to work..duh!..wanna come?" she said.I shook my head of course like all male teens would...or we had Gotten their I had been told like 40 times to stop looking at birtha by saw atleast five others zombies at the strip Got to one spot and and started Striping on the she stopped I was I did not expect was one zombie who jumped on the stage and bit Birthas leg.I was almost ontop of the zombie in an instant.I Knocked what was left of his teeth out and then with one swift movement I knocked his head off.I picked up the body and through it at the at where the head lay.I looked back at Birtha,who was now on the ground,passed out.I knew I could speak to other zombies by looking them in the eye and thinking words to em'. I kept saying words in my head to her until I heard a faint voice in my head say 'am I..' she thought.'yes..like me' I thought back.'i thought I was going to lose you' i thought. 'I did not know you cared' she thought back and then I heard a sound of a chuckle.'i love you' I thought and then I layed my lips on she did next I did not expect.


End file.
